orpheoscursefandomcom-20200215-history
The Museum of Nature's Oddities
This room houses the personal collection belonging to Orpheo. Every item and object in the room is something weird and unusual that Orpheo has collected on his travels across the world before the curse was cast. Purpose: Prior to Orpheo's Palace closing, visitors would be able to wonder around and view all the strange things housed in this small museum. During the events of the game, it is used by Orpheo to hold Terry prisoner until its time to perform the Teleportation Trick. Events of Orpheo's Curse: Depending on the player's decision (though this is the first room Terry explores regardless): *If Terry and Alex try and escape through the backstage door, Terry will fall through a trap door into a corridor. At the end of the corridor is a hidden door which opens up into the Museum. *If Terry and Alex talk to Orpheo, he will use his disappearing trick to seperate them both. Terry will appear in the museum and Orpheo will leave, saying that he will return once he has "found" Alex. Felicia appears to Terry through a crystal ball and warning her to escape Orpheo's Palace before midnight. Terry's first task is to find an exit so that she can go find her brother. How to escape: Go behind the Cobra opposite The Fountain of Youth and click on the eyes of the back of it's head. This will open up a secret door (next to the Sarcophagus) which leads into The Wax Museum. Museum Collection: Inside this one room, there are many items and artifacts that the player (Terry) can investigate. * Tarot Cards * Crystal Ball - Felicia makes her first appearance and advises Terry that there is "only one way out of the room" and needs "eyes of the back of your head to find it" (Terry then comments "Who was that? What did she mean?"). * Cyclops Ape - Will grunt at Terry. * Tapeworm - Labeled 'Removed from human measuring 10 feet 8 inches'. * Tarantula (Spider) - When first viewed, Terry will comment that she "hates spiders". After viewing the rest of the room for a bit or turning around and turning back to face the Cabinet, the spider will disappear (may not happen straight away and Terry will say "What happened to the Spider?". * Cobra - Terry can view the front of the Cobra (from where she first enters the Museum). If Terry goes around the table to view the back of the Cobra opposite The Fountain of Youth and click on the eyes of the back of it's head, it will open the secret door. If Terry got the clue from Felicia first, Terry will say "eyes at the back of your head". * The Fountain of Youth - When Terry first investigates the fountain, she speculates that this is "how Orpheo looks so young looking" and wonders what will happen if she tries it. If Terry drinks from the fountain, at first she will say she "doesn't feel any younger". If Terry keeps looking into the fountain, she will notice her appearance changing but instead of becoming younger, she watches herself becoming older. After looking into the fountain a few times, Terry's appearance will go back to normal and she will sigh with relief. * Sarcophagus - Contains a real life Mummy which Terry will comment on when opened. Trivia: *Looking at the framed spider in the cabinet, Terry will comment on how she "hates spiders". When the player turns away and looks back at where the spider was, it will disappear and Terry says "What happened to the Spider?" The spider is never mentioned or seen again, though a shadow of a spider can be seen near the Prop Room. Whether it is the same spider is not confirmed.﻿ *The phrase "Seeing is Believing" is shown on the poster of The Museum of Nature's Oddities. This phrase is used also by Orpheo, Alex and Gary (member and founder of The Midnight Society) during the game. *This is the room Mary makes her first appearance to the player and Terry. Category:Places Category:Locations Category:Lower Level